


Dates in Time

by harlequin421



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, F/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River don’t count by years. They count by Events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melody Pond meets The Doctor and He takes Her to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of sorts. Amy and Rory raised River as Melody in this time line. So AU after Season 5 with spoilers for Season 6.

The first time Melody met the Doctor she was fifteen, and on her way home from school.

She skipped along happily, skipping the puddles and kicking at the leaves. She was feeling carefree and a little bit rebellious, it being the beginning of the Summer Holidays and all.

She skidded to a stop right by the park and eyed the police box that was not only randomly in the middle of the play ground, but also completely out of place. The last time she’d seen something like it was in the museum when she was six, but the last time she’d heard about it was when she was twelve in one of the many stories her mother tells her about the TARDIS and the Doctor who stole her.

She rushed towards it running non stop until she was standing right in front of it.

She slowly reached a hand out and placed her palm right against the door. There was a hum and then a click and suddenly the doors opened.

She let out the breath she had no idea she had been holding and stepped inside.

The blue box that was bigger on the inside.

“Magnificent,” she breathed turning around in a full circle. “It’s all real!” She let out a breathless laugh that was followed by an exclamation from another voice, “Of course, it’s all real! How could it possibly be a lie?”

River turned back to the center where the main control center was and saw him standing there hands braced against the railing leaning over and smiling maniacally at her.

She felt a spark of recognition, and involuntarily found herself smiling at this man in his tweed jacket and bow tie who was more of a fairy tale than anything else.

He leaned back and looked at her thoughtfully, “My, my River Song, you are a bit young aren’t you?”

She ignored the name letting the rebelliousness that seemed to have taken possession of her common sense lately coil out at that. She stood up straighter and regarded him through the veil of her eye lashes, “I’m old enough.”

He stepped back as if she had physically taken a step toward him, “Old enough for what?”

She smiled at him and blinked her eyes innocently at him, “For whatever you had in mind.”

He laughed and pointed at her and she smiled back at him, “You are a clever one aren’t you?”

She just skipped over to the stairs that led up to the control tower, “So where are you taking me?”

He tilted his head to the side, “You’re going to come with me just like that?”

She stopped at the top step and tilted her head at him as well, “Well I figure either I’m dreaming or in a coma and all of this isn’t real so I might as well go wherever it is you’re going to take me, or you are the Doctor and it doesn’t matter where you take me.”

“Why doesn’t it matter, if I am real and not just a figment of your imagination?”

She smiled at him and took two steps forward putting her at an arm’s length away from him, “Because you’re the Doctor, and you’ll keep me safe no matter where we end up.”

“So you trust me then?” he asked.

She shook her head, “No, but I am predisposed to trust you.”

“Predisposed?” he asked confused.

“Have you met my parents?” she asked cocking her head to the side.

“Oh,” he says standing up straight. “That is different.” He walked over to the counsel and grabbed the sonic screw driver. He pointed it at her and pressed a button. She laughed a little at the way the green light that swept pass her tickled. “You’re Melody Pond, daughter of Amy and Rory, but instead of being raised to become the perfect weapon, you were just raised. Like a normal child.”

“The perfect weapon for what Doctor?”

He looked up at her taking his eyes away from the screw driver, “Never you mind that. Apparently, I changed the time line again. Dreadfully sorry, though at the same time I’m not really sorry at all. You were born and raised by your parents like a normal child.”

He looked back down and pressed another button. There was a high pitched noise, “Though you are far from normal. How have Rory and Amy hidden you away all this time?”

She raised her hand and shook her wrist. On it was a bracelet she’s had since she was born. There was a charm on it, a small glass vial with something that looked like sand inside of it, “I’ve had it since I was little. My mum tells me that her best friend gave it to her to give to me. She tells me to never take it off that it‘s supposed to keep me safe.”

He stepped forward and carefully touched the vial with the tip of his finger. The sand glowed a brightly gold color and the Doctor snatched his finger away recognizing it immediately.

“It’s never done that before,” she commented looking at it and then looking back to the Doctor. “Are you her best friend?”

He just looked at her in amazement, “You truly are someone amazing Doctor River Song.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” she asked him crossing her arms across her chest and eyeing him directly in the eye.

“Because that is your name,” then he stopped and hit his head. “Of course that’s not your name. You’re Melody Pond. Madame Kovarian didn’t kidnap you. You were never River Song. You’re a completely different person.”

His voice rose and fell and then his eyes widened with the last bit of his confusing confession.

“This was a mistake,” he said abruptly before turning her around and walking her back down the steps.

“What?” she asked struggling to keep her place. “What was a mistake? What are you doing Doctor?”

She pulled away from him surprising him with her strength. She turned around and pushed him back, “Why are you doing this? What was a mistake? And what did you mean by ‘kidnap?’”

“You’re doing it again,” he muttered turning around and heading toward the controls.

“Doing what?” she asked even more confused than she was a couple seconds before.

“Asking pointless questions,” he turned around again looking at her from the top step. “Because I rescued you and brought you back to your parents you were never raised to become the one weapon that would destroy me. You were raised by the girl who dreamed me to life again and the Centurion who waited over a thousand years for her. You took the two best qualities of your parents and have manifested them admirably. You are going to grow up to become a devastating woman. Just not my…”

He trailed off and walked back over to her, “It was a mistake to come here because you grew up hearing fairy tales about the amazing Doctor and his magnificent adventures and not hating me. I don’t have to drag you away from this horrible place. You don’t need me to. You don’t need me.”

He looked away looking sad and devastated but still so, so pretty.

She smiled and reached into her boot. She pulled out a small object the color blue. The same color in fact of the box they were standing.

“Doctor?” she inquired softly. He looked back to her and she began to unfold the object in her hand. “I’ve had this ever since I can remember. Like the bracelet, it was given to me for my birthday, but this one was for my tenth birthday. It came with a note attached that said, ‘When you finally meet The One, unfold it and give it to him. He’ll have the key.’ I unfolded it once before and let me tell you it’s a pain to fold back, so you better be ‘The One.’”

It looked like a flat sheet of blue paper about the size of his hand. Melody pinched at the center and expanded it.

“The diary,” he breathed and reverently took it from her fingers. It was the diary. TARDIS blue, with the squares imprinted causing it to sort of represent the TARDIS. It was the same diary, but it was completely new. No broken spine, just new and crisp smelling faintly of leather.

He tried to pry it apart, but it seemed to be sealed.

“I tried that too,” Melody whispered looking at him as he struggled.

He looked over at her, “The note said I would have the key?”

She nodded and he pulled out the sonic screw driver. He pointed it and pressed and suddenly there was a click and the book fell open in his hand, but the page was blank. He flipped through the pages finding each one of them blank. He closed the book and opened it again but to the first page.

He stared at the words written on the first page for a long time. Melody looked over his elbow, “Hello Sweetie?”

He looked down at her and found her smiling brightly, “Is that what I call you?”

He didn’t know what to tell her, but she didn’t need an answer. She laughed and twirled away from his side. While she wandered around the TARDIS that seemed to be doing this weird humming thing, he looked back down at the book in his hands and turned the first page to see that there was writing in the second one too.

 _I’ll always need you, you impossible man. So take good care of me. Can’t say much more because, well spoilers. XOXO_

He smiled and snapped the book shut.

“Doctor? What is this?”

He turned just in time to catch the girl almost looking into the Time Vortex, “Don’t do that!”

She jumped and turned to look at him, “What does it do?”

He jumped up and shut the door before securing the latch and turning to Melody, “That was the heart of the TARDIS. Never look in there.”

She nodded her head and took the book from his hands. She flipped it open, and saw that the writing from before had disappeared, “Where did the writing go?”

The Doctor looked at the book, “Probably a timed message made to erase once I’d read it.”

She pouted and tucked the book back in her boot were the top stuck out, “What now?”

He looked at her and was reminded of her mother. Willful, impulsive Amelia Pond.

“Well Miss Melody Pond,” he began smiling brightly. “Anywhere in time and space that you want to go.”

“As long as you get me back home by dinner,” she said pointing a finger at him.

“Oh, I always get you back in time,” he says distracted turning around and beginning to fiddle with the counsel.

“Oh? Always?” she asked standing along side the Doctor. She waited until he looked back at her and slightly smirked flashing bright eyes at him and saying, “Spoilers.”

He laughed and began to push buttons muttering under his breath. He twisted a faucet looking thing and pushed a lever up before pushing a blue button which caused the humming noise to intensify, “What is that?”

She just smiled and pushed down the lever he pushed up which immediately stopped the humming noise.

He looked down at her, “What did you do?”

She ignored him and pointed at a lever to the left which was flashing in different colors, “Does this make it go?”

He smiled nodding and leaning closer, “Where do you want to go Melody Pond?”

“Surprise me,” she whispered grabbing and pulling down the lever.

______________________________________________________

“The Moon?” Melody asked looking around incredulously. “You can take me anywhere in space in any time, and you aim for the moon? I can go to the moon every weekend if I wanted to. Is this supposed to impress me?”

He looked at her and half smiled, “Well no not really. We are on the moon, and I am sure you have been here before, but if you look around closely what do you notice?”

She turned around in a full circle wondering what she was suppose to be looking for then realized it wasn’t something that she had to find it was something that was missing.

“No colonies,” she whispered. “This means we’ve got to be on the moon sometime before 2015.”

“July 20th, 1969 to be exact!” he says smiling and turning to face her. “Now you can be impressed.”

“You mean…?” she trailed off when the air seemed to be vibrating and suddenly there was a bright light. She looked up and right there about a hundred meters away was Apollo 11 landing.

“Oh my God,” she whispered and grabbed the Doctor’s hand. His grip tightened on her fingers before he loosened his hold and slid their fingers together. He leaned down a bit, “I thought you would like it.”

She held up her other hand and made shushing sounds, “Don’t ruin the moment.”

They watched the moon landing in silence. The archeologist inside of Melody was completely amazed by the site. She itched to document it, to take photographs and write all about it. They both stood there completely silent and unmoving as history took place. They watched Neil Armstrong step out of the shuttle and take the first few steps, “This is one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.”

“He actually says that,” she whispered. “He was actually here on the moon. Everyone thought it was a hoax cause they forgot the event actually taking place. Everyone knows about the moon landing, but no one was really sure it happened. There wasn’t even a foot print left behind.”

“Actually,” the Doctor cleared his throat, and Melody looked at him suspiciously. “I think that’s sort of my fault which means we have to get out of here now.”

He gently but firmly pushed her back into the TARDIS, “But can’t I at least take a photograph, or a cast of his foot print, or even a small recording? This is history. A history that no one is aware actually happens.”

“Nope can’t do that,” he said pointing the sonic at the door so that it could lock because Melody had begun to make her way back towards it.

“Why not?“ she asked reaching for the door. Before she could even reach it there was a sudden crash and the Tardis made a whooshing sound like if there was a strong wind locked inside and then shuddered. She watched as the Doctor raced around the counsel pushing things and twisting others and finally he pulled the lever down and the noise stopped.

He looked over at the girl who was sprawled on the floor in her school uniform and answered, “Because I cannot interact with my own time line.”

She stood up and dusted herself off slightly upset, “That was an amazing adventure Doctor, but I’d appreciate it if you dropped me off now.”

“Are you mad at me? You’ve never been mad at me. Well no time that I can remember. Except for that one time in Utah, but that is a spoiler so let me just say,” he jumped down the last few steps and stopped right in front of her. “I have a surprise for you.”

She looked at him intrigued and he went over to a door that was just to the left of the entrance and opened it. He walked in without letting her see the inside and just before she could open the door and go after him, he was walking out.

“What’s behind that door?”

He shrugged, “You have your book, I have my broom closet.”

It made absolutely no sense, but she accepted it as the truth and headed over to him and her surprise.

He had been holding a golden colored box roughly the size of a small dog with a massive dark red bow on top of it and which he handed to her saying, “Mind it, it’s a bit heavy.”

She let out an oomph and almost fell forward with the weight, “What is it?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

She set it down on the floor and kneeled next to it. She lifted the top of the box and set it aside before peering inside.

She looked at it and then looked at him and then looked inside again much more incredulously, “Is this Neil Armstrong’s footprint?”

He smiled, “Yes it is! You mentioned you wanted a cast right?”

“This is impossible,” she looked back at him. “You’re impossible.”

“Don’t you like it?” he asked scared that maybe she didn’t. He could always go back and get her a picture instead.

“Like it?” she asked looking back down before reverently running her fingers along the ridges of the boots. “I love it. It’s like my own personal bit of history.”

She looked back up at the doctor and smiled, “Thank you.”

He smiled back at her, “Excellent because I already took the liberty and made you this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little charm. It looked like a piece of white rock hanging from a chain link.

“Is this a moon rock?” she asked holding her hand out. The Doctor nodded a bit and using the sonic screw driver attached the charm to the bracelet two spaces away from the small vial of Time Essence. His Time Essence.

“It’s a small chip from the first rock that Neil Armstrong picked up. I thought you would like the historical significance.”

She turned her hand and grabbed a hold of his wrist, “A cast of a footprint. A chip from a moon rock. You really do know how to charm a girl.”

She pulled him down and made to press her mouth to his in what would’ve been her first kiss, but he turned his head and her lips landed on his cheek, “What are you doing?”

She let him pull away and pouted, “I thought that was pretty obvious.”

He just shook his head a little and an odd look passed over his face, “Now let’s get you home before your mother kills me.”

She watched him walk over to the counsel and begin to press and turn and pull and push more buttons and levers and faucets and she smiled and sat down on the floor just watching him as he bustled around making almost cooing noises at the machine. She felt an odd warm feeling spread from her chest, and she smiled.

The TARDIS made a weird sound and he smiled sheepishly at her, “Sorry forgot the parking break. I always do that.”

“We’re here?” she asked getting up.

“Yes we are!” he slid down the handle bars that were by the stairs and walked over to her. She watched him as he passed her and opened the doors. “Five minutes after we’ve left and right in front of your house too.”

She covered her surprise and picked it up groaning a little and hurrying over to the door. She walked past him and beckoned him to follow her with her head, “Come on. I bet Mum and Dad will be all excited see you.”

But he didn’t make any effort to move, “The last time I saw them was when I gave them you and I promised your mum that I would never, but I can’t not anymore.”

He looked down at her and pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek. She felt her pulse skip and her heart began to race, “You are after all my destiny Melody Pond.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“Until next time,” he whispered before pulling away. He closed the door right in front of her face and then the TARDIS began making noises and phasing in and out until it disappeared.

She heard the front door slam open, and she turned around to see her mum standing there. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slack open, “Was that the…?”

“The TARDIS?” Melody interrupted raising an eyebrow as her mum looked at her kind of shocked. “Yes it was the TARDIS and the Doctor was in it. Your raggedy doctor with the tweed jacket and the bow tie. I think I saw a fez in there, but I’m not exactly sure. What I am sure about is that this foot print is heavy, and I need to set it down before I fall over.”

She walked pass her mum and into the house where she set the box down by the stairs so she could carry it up whenever she went up to her room.

She to the kitchen where her mum was fixing to make tea, and she sat down on one of the stools by the counter.

“Explain it to me,” she demanded without preamble. “Explain to me how it can all possibly be real. The Doctor and the TARDIS. Especially the TARDIS! The box that is bigger on the inside. No! The Doctor! Tell me about him! How is it possible that he knows all about me and about you, but I’ve never met him! Just heard about him in all these stories that I thought were just a fairy tale you created to rid me my nightmares.”

Her mother stopped and turned around looking at her with a grim smile on her face, “Okay.”

She sighed and sat down next to her before grabbing her hand and inspecting the new charm on her bracelet, “But kid, this is where it gets complicated.”


	2. Interlude #1: Phone Conversation #1-5 Recorded by The TARDIS

#1

*ring! ring! ring! ring! ring! ring!*

“Hello?”

“Hello sweetie!”

“River?”

“Yes! Exactly! River!”

“Why are you phoning me? You never phone the TARDIS.”

“Well there is a first time for everything.”

“Why does your voice sound all weird?”

“Got a bit of a cold.”

“Do you need my help with something? Amy and Rory are busy on one of the honeymoons I planned for them, and I’m really up for a bit of adventure.”

*really quietly* “Not unless you want to help with my statistics homework.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing at all. Anyway, there is no adventures going on over here. Just called to say hello.”

“Well then, hello.”

“Goodbye, Doctor.”

*dial tone*

#2

*ring! ring! ring! ring! ring! ring!*

“Hello?”

“Hello sweetie!”

“Melody, how did you get this number? Do I give it to you?”

“Spoilers! Just calling to ask if you’re doing anything. Think maybe you could pop in and we could go out on another date. Maybe this time to a different planet.”

“Aren‘t you getting sick of me yet? I left you not even minutes ago.”

“Well there’s time travel for you. It’s been about two months down here on Earth.”

“Ms. Pond, is that longing I hear in your voice? Do you miss me?”

“Well aren’t you cheeky?”

*laughs* “Ms. Melody Pond I wish I could pop back in and whisk you away to another planet, but my schedule is kind of full.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s fine. I got homework to do anyway.”

“Well I think I can clear my schedule for a bit and maybe whisk you away to Berelium.”

“Berelium?”

“It’s a planet made entirely out of metal. Really beautiful during the full moon.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“See you then.”

“See you then.”

*dial tone*

#3

*ring! rin--!*

“Does the time vortex influence sterility?”

*choking sounds and then some coughing* “I’m sorry?”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine, just fine. Now what did you say about sterility?”

“The TARDIS, well the time vortex, do you think it has any influence over sterility?”

“It is very possible? Is there a reason you’re asking this?”

“Well, my parents have been trying to have another baby, and it seems that they can’t.”

“That is entirely too much information.”

“Not helping Doctor. “

“Maybe it has nothing to do with the time vortex maybe one child is enough for the Ponds. Don’t you like being an only child?”

“Sometimes it gets lonely.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Why are you?”

“What? Lonely?”

“Well yes, from what my mum tells me you’ve always had some sort of companion on your space travels. Why not find a new one?”

“I did. But she’s still too young to go gallivanting about space.”

“I would you know.”

“Would what exactly?”

“Follow you until the end of the universe.”

*dial tone*

#4

*ring! ring! ring! ring! ring! ring!*

“Hello?”

“Why does it take you so long to answer the phone?”

“Time machine, traveling through space at the speed of light, of course it takes some time for the TARDIS to intercept and reroute the call.”

“That would explain it then. Will you ever teach me how to fly her? The TARDIS?”

“She’s a very temperamental girl. I’m not sure she’d be too keen on anyone else.”

“Well at least I would take off the parking break.”

“That was one time!”

“You mean one time that you actually remembered to use it?”

“-----”

“Sorry! I didn’t call to tell you how to fly your sexy thing. I called to let you know that I’ve been invited to the cinema by some older bloke who seems very keen on the idea of getting into my pants.”

“Why would that be of relevance to me?”

“When I say ’getting into my pants’ I mean that he wants to shag me.”

*sputters* “How old are you again?”

“Oh come on! You’re worse than my mum! Like I would let anyone touch me. I’m saving that for someone else.”

*clears throat* “Right well. Ms. Melody Pond, it has been a pleasure talking to you, but I’m afraid that if I don’t get out of the time stream now I’ll be late for our date.”

“Oh! A date!”

“Spoilers, so see you later?”

“Later, sweetie.” *muah*

*dial tone*

#5

*ring!*

“What are you wearing?”

“Do you always answer the phone with a question?”

“Only when I know I’m going to like the answer I’m going to get. So now tell me what are you wearing?”

“Um, my black trousers, a white buttoned down and a bow tie.”

“You really don’t know how to play this game do you?”

“I didn’t know we were playing a game. Games usually have rules, none of which you bothered to explain.”

“Tsk. Tsk Doctor, some rules don’t need to be explained. Anyway, was there a particular reason you phoned?”

“Yes there is, I hear you’re turning sixteen soon.”

“And by ‘I hear’ you mean you got a very angry note from me because you didn’t go even after I sent you an invite?”

*clears throat*

“Well, yes something along those lines, anyway I wanted to ask, what do you want for your birthday? Turning sixteen after all is something worth something grand.”

“How about that trip to Berelium you promised me?”

“Maybe for another birthday.”

“Ah, spoilers!”

“Yes that, did you wait long for me?”

“No, my mum knows you too well. You’re either on time or years late.”

“She’s never going to let me live that down is she?”

“It was twelve years and she didn’t even step foot inside the TARDIS. If you had left me for twelve years I probably would’ve murdered you.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Then all I have is one request.”

“Tell me.”

“Dance with me on the night of my birthday under the stars. You could waltz me around the TARDIS on our way to another adventure.”

“I think I can manage that.”

“See you then.”

“See you then.”

*dial tone*


	3. Chapter Two: Sweet Sixteen or It’s My Party and I’ll Cry if I Want To

Chapter Two: Sweet Sixteen or It’s My Party and I’ll Cry if I Want To

Melody had kept hope until the second the big hand reached up to the little hand by the twelve and chimed midnight.

She looked over at the still wrapped presents on top of her dresser, and sighed. Downstairs the party was winding down, and even though Melody had been present throughout most of it, her thoughts were a million light years away.

He didn’t show up.

She felt the tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away when there was a knock on her door. She turned and smiled at her father who walked in looking a bit sheepish, “Mum sent you to see if I’m alright?”

He just nodded and walked over to her. He sat down next to her on the edge of her bed and wrapped an arm around her.

“You don’t have to be strong with me,” he said smoothing his hand down her shoulder. “I know with your mother you might have to be, because if he’s breaking your heart, she’s going to probably break his face.”

She laughed a bit at that and discreetly wiped another tear from her eye, “And you won’t?”

“Of course I would, but unlike you and your mother I can be a bit more objective when it comes to the Doctor.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in the familiar smell that instantly calmed her, “What do I do? I’ve only met him once, and there’s this feeling in my chest that hurts whenever I think about him.”

He tightened his hold on her for just a second, “You know what your mother skipped every time she told you the story about the Raggedy Doctor and his amazing blue box?”

He pulled back so she could look into his eyes before continuing, “What happened while she waited for him to come back. She grew up and went to school and made friends and went on dates with other blokes that weren’t me.” He cleared his throat looking a bit self conscious. “But the point is that even though he left, he came back and in the mean time, she lived. Just look at it this way, one day he’s going to come back in his magical blue box and he’ll whisk you away on magical adventures, but not before you are thirty one.”

“Dad,” she said hitting him lightly on the chest but smiling in spite it .

“What you’ve got to do until then is live, darling okay?”

“Okay,” she said nodding.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She wrinkled her nose when he pulled back, and stood up, “So now that I have made certain that you are alright, I’m going to go eat another piece of that cake your mother made.”

She smiled and nodded her head at him. He left closing the door behind him.

She rushed over to her phone, and hit speed dial number three.

The phone rang and rang and rang, but unlike all the other times it just kept ringing. Melody closed the phone and looked at it for a minute willing it to start ringing.

When it didn’t, she threw it across her room. It landed with a thud on a small package. Probably one of the presents.

She went over and picked it up to find that it wasn’t a present at all, but a passport.

When she opened it, there was nothing in it, but a blank piece of paper.

She closed it and turned it around before opening it again and seeing words appear on the black sheet of paper.

 _Instant messaging! Use it well._

The words disappeared as soon as they appeared, and Melody smiled to herself. Like with the diary, and the bracelet, Melody knew these gifts had to do with the Doctor.

She closed her eyes and thought really hard for a second at how much she wanted to see him tonight of all nights after almost a year of not seeing him at all.

She opened her eyes and written in her handwriting on the paper were the words: _I’m going to jump out my bedroom window. Roxburghshire. 12:05 AM April 24th, 2027._

She smiled at it and trusting her instinct kissed the paper and closed it once it was blank again.

She pushed it into the space between her boots and swirled around.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her dark blue winter coat and went over to the window. She opened it and climbed on the ledge. Their house had three stories. The first one held the dining room, the main kitchen, and a small ballroom. The second the library, two studies, a half bathroom and the living room. The third held four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a smaller kitchen.

Thirty feet off the ground.

She pulled on her coat, but didn’t button it. She braced her hands on either side of the sill and whispered, “Catch me if you can.”

She pushed off with a shout and felt the fear and adrenaline pump through her veins combined with the fear, and then she was falling, rushing towards the earth.

The air suddenly shifted and then she heard the humming. She let out a breathless laugh looking around as the many rooms of the TARDIS flew pass her. She lifted her hands above her head, and then there was a feeling of warmth and some pressurizing and everything slowed down until she landed gently on her feet right on the glass floor of the control room.

She smiled spinning around, “Doctor!”

The man leaning by the controls didn’t look a thing like the man she hasn’t seen in a year, but she knew enough of the regeneration cycle from the stories to know that this was probably just another regeneration.

“Remarkable,” the man stated standing properly. His brown hair curled around his ears and fell longer than her Doctor’s, but his eyes were kind, and he was smiling sweetly at her. “I have never seen anyone use the psychic paper quite like you did. Sending me a message like that. How is it that you know me? I’ve never met you before.”

There was an ache at those words, but if this was the Doctor--and she knew in her gut that this was the Doctor--then it just meant that he hasn’t met her yet.

“Nothing like first introductions,” she said smiling and stepping forward. “My name is Melody Pond. And I met you about a year ago for me, but I’m not exactly sure how many years in the future that is for you.”

“Different face?” he asked apparently deciding to ignore that she was from the future.

“Totally different face,” she replied. “Younger too a lot younger.”

“Like you younger?” he asked intrigued.

“No, not like me,” she said smiling slightly. “Older than me. Like my parents.”

He hummed nodding, and she rocked to the back of her heels.

“So Ms. Pond,” he began stepping forward. “If I may ask a personal question.”

She nodded her head stuffing her hands into her pockets.

“Why did you jump off your bedroom window?”

She couldn’t really explain why she had done something so reckless, but she had been feeling impulsive, and the only way to get to this man was to do the one thing he didn’t expect.

She shrugged, “Seemed like a good idea at the time, besides it’s my birthday and the person that I wanted to see the most didn’t show up.”

“Ah, then I apologize,” he began.

“What makes you think that I was talking about you?” she asked eyes bright and smiling secretly at him.

He looked at her for a second and then laughed, “I can see why I like you.”

She just grinned at him.

“So do you want to go to any place special?” he asked already turning and messing with the counsel. “After all, if it was me that kept you waiting then I owe you something special.”

She smiled tilting her head to the side, “Well you did promise me a waltz.”

~*~*~*~*~

She opened the door to the TARDIS after he had done the environmental check--”It’s probably a good idea for you to learn how to do this if you’re going to be spending a lot of time in the TARDIS.” “Will you teach me how to fly her?” “Maybe the next time I see you.”--, and stepped outside.

“Where are we?” she asked looking around. The TARDIS had landed practically in the middle of no where. There were no trees or any type of plants, but there were mountains with snowy tops and lots of rocky trails, and what seemed to be murky dark water.

“Careful,” he called while coming out. He closed the door behind him. “Stick to the trails. Step one foot in that water and you’re gone forever.”

She turned to look at him, “Where are we?”

“In Archon 5, one of the more dangerous planets. But there is something wonderful about it that you will see if you follow me.”

He began walking purposely down one trail, and she followed him close behind.

“Even though it is a dangerous place, there is one event that is held here every five hundred years. The coronation of the new Queen of Galaxia 35 the closest planet,” he stopped and pointed to what seemed to be the closest star. “Still light years away.”

He kept on walking, “After the coronation ceremony, there is a three day festival. The first day is the Day of Games and Challenges. Warriors and mad men from all the galaxies in the Universe find themselves here competing in jousts and completing dangerous tasks in order to receive the Rite’s Protection the most powerful protection in all of the entire Universe. The second day is the Day of Feasts. After a three day fast, the newly crowned Queen eats with her court. The third and final day is the Day of Dance, where for a whole day all they do is dance.”

He stopped talking and pointed again. She followed his finger down where all the paths seemed to dip into a huge cavern shaped like a bowl. Inside there were millions upon millions of lights spinning around surrounding humanoid looking creatures with blue skin and tentacles. On a pedestal was a woman dressed in a long dark blue gown and on top of her head was a crown that seemed to be made from shimmering lights.

The creatures were twirling and swaying and Melody couldn’t help the smile that broke out of her face, “It all looks really beautiful.”

He looked back at her, and grabbed her hand, “Come on. The Rites are a peaceful people. And I am known to their new queen so there shouldn’t be a problem. But we must announce ourselves.”

She let him lead her down into the crater and toward the two guards that were standing by the queen. One of the guards actually bowed to him, and he bowed in return.

The queen stepped down from her pedestal and smiled widely, “Doctor, how good of you to make it to my coronation festival. Even if it is at the last day.” She held out her hand and smiled beautifully, and Melody understood that the Doctor had been someone important to this woman.

He bowed to her, and grabbed her hand before placing a kiss on top, “The pleasure is all mine Queen Tiria.”

“That’s Alandale to you Doctor,” she admonished gently her eyes taking a teasing glint. “If you insist on calling me Queen, I’ll start calling you Lord, Doctor.”

He just smiled at her, “As you wish Alandale.”

That’s when the queen’s eyes found hers, and Melody saw that they were pitch black with a white ring around it, “And may I ask who is this lovely girl?”

The Doctor turned back to Melody, “I’m not quite sure yet. But she is Melody Pond, right now ambassador to the human race from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, and maybe a future companion?”

She smiled at the doctor, “Spoilers.”

She bowed to the queen, “It really is a pleasure to meet you. This place looks amazing.”

She smiled nodding, “Yes, it really does. The indigenous species of this planet do welcome us all of the time.”

“Well,” the Doctor began interrupting. “We’re here because I promised this wonderful young lady that I would give her a waltz for her birthday.”

The queen looked at the Doctor with half a smile on her face, and a sadness in her eyes, “Of course. Go on and dance. My people won’t hurt you.”

The Doctor smiled in thanks and pulling Melody along by the hand that he was still holding lead her into the throng of people.

The music that was playing was at a low register that seemed to resonate from the bottom of the bowl where there was a big concentration of light that it was almost blinding.

The Doctor tugged her into his personal space by her hand and wrapped the other arm around her his palm high up on her back. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes which were crystal clear blue and seemed to shine with their own light. She let herself catch a breath and just barely managed to contain herself when he tugged her a bit closer and began waltzing them around the room.

This was the night she would come to remember as the night that she began to fall in love with the Doctor. Her second time with him, and his first time with her. She danced with him following his subtle cues and spinning around and around inside of the twinkling lights that seemed to spin around them as well.

One of the lights landed on their joined hands. She looked at it and it looked like a lady bug with the wings of a dragonfly and shining like a firefly.

It flew away leaving behind a blue tint.

“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered. “It’ll disappear soon. It’s long time exposure that causes the Rites to have the blue tint. They’re usually quite a lovely pink color.”

She just nodded and rested her head on his chest where she could hear his two hearts beating in sync with each other.

The four thumps, like the ones in her chest.

They whirled and twirled for what felt like hours until she felt that her arms were going to drop off and her feet ached. She slumped exhausted against his chest and he wrapped both arms around her, “Do you want to go home?”

She nodded slowly, “My parents must be worried, but I trust you’ll get me back in time for me not to give them the heartache.”

He just picked her up effortlessly hooking one arm under her knees and the other around her back. She leaned against his shoulder and let him carry her back to the TARDIS.

He expertly and without noise landed the TARDIS inside her bedroom, because before she knew it she was on top of her bed. He pulled off her boots and covered her.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of her forehead, “Until the next time Ms. Pond.”

She was asleep before he left.

~*~*~*~

There was a crash and a loud noise and it had Amy Pond running out of her bed and into the garden, because she remembered that noise from being seven and wishing for someone to fix the crack on her wall.

Rory followed behind her not exactly sure what was going on until they reached the garden and there was the TARDIS, but there was smoke coming out of it.

Amy rushed to the door and opened it hissing a bit when the heat coming from the doors almost burned her. She stepped inside and immediately began coughing.

She looked around, “Doctor!”

Suddenly out of the smoke there he was his clothes in taters, his face smudged with ash, his eyes wild. He grabbed on to her, and panted harshly, “Am I late?”

Amy just began to laugh, and Rory walked in, “What happened?”

The Doctor looked at him, “I ran into a little trouble with some Specters, nothing I couldn’t handle, but they set fire to the TARDIS. The extinguisher should kick in any second, but we must get out of here.”

He hustled them out just in time.

The TARDIS closed and locked the doors behind them.

The Doctor looked around himself, “Where am I?”

“Leadworth,” Rory said looking a bit confused.

“Yeah,” Amy continued. “You’ve been gone for about two weeks, what’s wrong feeling a bit lonely?” she grinned wickedly at him. “I would’ve thought after our last encounter that you would I don’t know, call up River Song?”

The Doctor looked at them for a second before clapping his hands together once, “Right! So of course I’m late or ridiculously early, either way I can’t go anywhere without the TARDIS and it’ll take about an hour to fix.”

“Ponds!” he yelled suddenly. “How good to see you both! Amelia, you look as wonderful as ever.” He hugged her tight before letting go and pulling Rory into hug. “And Rory the Roman!”

He pulled away and pulled them both in by their necks, “Now that I’m here, you got any fish sticks and custard?”

~*~*~*~

Rory wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the temple.

“She seems to be fine,” he whispered into her ear.

She slumped in his arms, “Remember a couple years ago after our honeymoon with the Doctor, he showed up two weeks after he dropped us off with the TARDIS on fire talking about being too early or something like that?”

Rory nodded his head, “Of course I remembered, he proceeded to eat fish sticks and custard with an enthusiasm only saved for the TARDIS.”

Amy laughed, “Yes that night. Do you think what he was early for was this? Melody’s birthday?”

“It’s a possibility,” Rory said and then laughed. “More like a probability. How do you really feel about all of this by the way?”

“About the Doctor and our daughter?”

Rory just nodded into the crook of her neck.

“It scares me,” she whispered. “Because it means that all of that is still gonna happen. We’re still going to meet River Song, and she’ll still be taken from my arms.”

“Time can be rewritten,” Rory whispered. “You taught me that. I don’t believe the Doctor would let anything happen to her.”

“He broke his promise though. I asked him to never see her again, but I guess some loves can’t be contained even with the years between them.”

She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

She quirked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at him, “Melody isn’t the only one who’s getting a present tonight.”

Rory grinned and followed after his wife her shriek of laughter covering the sound of his daughter shouting as she jumped out her bedroom window.


	4. Interlude #2: Four Times the 8th Doctor was there instead of the 11th and One time he was

1

Melody heard the crash, and she scrambled to get the passport that was tucked between the pages of her diary.

She heard her mum yell as soon as she had it within her grasp, and she opened it and closed her eyes shut wishing for the Doctor.

As soon as she heard the noise that was customary with the TARDIS she rushed over to the corner where it was materializing and that told her that it wasn’t the Doctor who took her to the moon, but the one who took her dancing on her birthday.

The doors opened and she ran inside and into his arms and gasped when she heard another crash and her mum’s voice rising in volume.

“Please, please, just make it go away,” she cried into his chest wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

He hugged her tight and lifted her off her feet walking them over to the counsel.

He set her down on one of the seats and crouched down to look into her face. He gently wiped her tears and smiled sadly at her.

“Where do you want to go?”

Her bottom lip trembled, “Anywhere other than here.”

He nodded his head and went over to the controls.

She leaned back and closed her eyes finally relaxing.

2

She hadn’t asked for him this time, but she had been pondering about calling out for him because she was a little bored and the other Doctor was busy waltzing her parents around the universe for their anniversary.

He had smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand, before acting really awkward around her parents. She had just pushed him over to them and had walked out of the house.

So she had been thinking about him when the car crashed into her.

When she came to she really didn’t expect to find him there pointing the sonic screwdriver at her and exclaiming, “You’re half Time Lord! How can that be?”

She sat up quickly and looked around herself. She was in her bedroom and there was the TARDIS parked in its customary corner.

She looked at the Doctor who was still looking at her in shock and she said, “Oh! Um the way my mum explained it apparently I was conceived in the TARDIS. That’s why I have Time Lord DNA. I don’t really understand it myself.”

“Of course,” he exclaimed standing up and heading over to the TARDIS.

She watched it as it left with a half smile on her face, “Thanks for saving me.”

3

Melody was feeling kind of lonely.

It was the third day after her parents had left to go on their honeymoon, and she had just realized how bad it was to have a Time Lord as your only friend. Her mum had the Time Lord but she also had a Rory.

Melody sighed and leaned her head against the glass, where was her Rory?

She turned at the noise and smiled when the TARDIS began to appear in the corner of her bedroom.

The doors opened as she stepped up to them and she saw the Doctor behind the counsel. His eyes lit up and his hair pulled back from his face and wrapped with a rubber band at his neck.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said motioning her up the stairs.

“What?” she asked going up and standing right beside him.

He handed her a pair of goggles, and grinned sort of maniacally. It was a grinned that seemed sort of out of place on his face, but right at home on her bow tied Doctor.

“I’m going to teach you how to fly the TARDIS.”

4

She sat on the window sill and wrung out her hand. The gauze around her knuckles felt a bit too tight, but she figured she deserved it.

Her dad had been furious when he had patched her up.

She had after all gotten into a fight in school, and her dad didn’t like her explanation. He had walked out of the room after bandaging her hand. Her mum had just patted her cheek and swept back her bangs before leaving to go after her dad.

She heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS, but she didn’t turn around. She waited until he stepped out and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it and saw a gaudy gold ring and fat fingers and deflated. Still not the right Doctor.

She had phoned him, and he had said he’d be here. But she knew that he probably had landed ahead and was with a future version of herself having grand adventures.

“They said you weren’t real,” she whispered. “They don’t like that I don’t have any friends. It makes me sort of a loser or something. So they make fun of me, but I told them that I do have one. One singular friend who means the world to me. They laughed and told me to stop talking about my imaginary friend. So I snapped and took down four of them without even breaking a sweat.”

She turned to look at him tears in her eyes, “I could’ve killed them if I wanted to. They suspended me for two weeks. And all because of you.”

He hugged her and she rested her head against his chest, “Will we ever be like this? Me and the future you?”

He sighed, “I couldn’t possibly tell you. I don’t understand why the TARDIS keeps intercepting your messages and bringing me here when I’ve told her to take me to the eighteenth century, but I don’t regret that she does it. I’ve met you years before I was even suppose to. Maybe what the TARDIS is doing, is giving you and me a past in my memories. Might make it easier for me to understand.”

“Understand what exactly?” she asked her voice muffled by his shirt.

“Why you’re becoming so very important to me so fast.”

She just shook her head and sighed again, “I wish we could meet in the right order.”

He just hugged her tighter and whispered, “So do I.”

5

Melody was leaning back against her seat on the train, her eyes closed and ear buds in place drowning out the incessant chatter of her class mates.

She didn’t notice the commotion until her ear buds were pulled out of her ears. She looked over to see the top of a fez.

“Doctor?” she asked sitting up.

He stood up straight and straightening his bow tie smiled at her, “Miss Melody Pond. How wonderful it is to see you again. Sorry about the mix ups! I promise to try harder.”

She just smiled brightly at him, “Not to worry Doctor you’ve been keeping me plenty company. I’ve hardly ever been lonely.”

He sat down next to her, “Ah yes about that, I am sorry.”

“Sorry about what Doctor?”

“I promised you that I wouldn’t change a single word, and look here we are with memories that never happened, making more that never did.”

She turned to look at him and cocked her head to the side, “How are you so sure? Have you ever read the diary? How do you know that what I kept in there isn’t what I’m writing now? And either way you’ve never made me that promise so it can hardly count right now, can it?”

He just looked at her his eyes turned sad, and he lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, “Oh River, it counts more now than anything.”


	5. Chapter 3: Flying Lessons or What the Future Doesn't Know the Past Won't Tell

"Okay! Now pull on the yellow thrusters!"

Melody looked right in front of her trying to hold on for dear life as the TARDIS spun out of control, "What yellow thrusters?"

The Doctor who had discarded his pair of goggles when the TARDIS began to act up, looked at her, "What was the third rule I gave you before we began the practical lessons?"

She bit her lip and let out a little squeak when there was a boom. She tried to remember but there were over a hundred little rules involving flying the TARDIS, and she was after all half human.

"Oh!" she suddenly said and pulled herself around and closer to where the Doctor was, "If the blue stabilizers don't work, then move the yellow levers, the right one up and the left one down."

She pulled them in synchronization and the TARDIS stabilized itself. She stood up straight, "Well wasn't that fun?"

He just gave her the look he always gave her whenever she crashed the TARDIS in the virtual reality room, and began fiddling with the buttons, "Fun isn't exactly the word I'd use, but at least you didn't manage to force her out of the vortex, now that could've been disastrous for both of us and maybe several billion planets."

He began muttering to himself and Melody just twisted the screen around to her side and peered into it.

"We're back home," she exclaimed. "Well my home. About three days after we left though."

She looked over at the Doctor who was making cooing noises at the machine, "It's ok ol' girl. You'll be fine."

He looked up smiling at her, "She'll be fine. Just a couple of hours, and then she'll be up and running."

"But we're three days late, I promised my mum when I began gallivanting with you all over the universe that I would be back on the same day to the minute if I could. And now we're three days late. She's going to kill me."

Then she looked at him, "No, she's going to kill you! Future you, and then I'll be grounded forever. Perfect, and this weekend was that light ball, I guess I can't go now."

"Oh that is bad, maybe if we wait a few hours she'll be ready and you'll be ready to go."

She gave him a look, and then looked at her wrist where she was wearing the watch that the Doctor gave her when she first started to spend more time inside of the TARDIS. It automatically corrected itself to the time and date of any place she landed in, "Can you get her running in two minutes?"

The Doctor looked around himself and then looked at her, "If we try to fly her now, she'll explode."

She looked away and sat down on the edge of the stairs, "Well then there is nothing we can do. My mum is on her way right now. Don't you think she'll recognize the noise the TARDIS makes? Given the fact that I forgot to take off the breaks."

"Didn't I tell you to always remember to take off the breaks?"

She shrugged, "I kind of like the noise."

He sat down next to her, "So we've got two minutes."

She looked at him and hit him with her shoulder, "Think I'm almost ready to fly her myself?"

He laughed and it caused his eyes to wrinkle in the corners, and his mouth to do this twitchy thing. She lifted her hand to his cheek, and he stopped laughing slowly his eyes widening a bit. He shook his head, "Not close to ready yet."

She took a deep breath and leaned in a bit, and that's when she heard it the whoosh and loud sound that the TARDIS made when it landed. "That was the TARDIS," she whispered.

She felt him shudder a bit and she pressed her mouth against his cheek, "See you."

She stood and ran out the doors in time to see her mother rushing up the path like if the Devil was after her, "Melody Pond! You get home right now, you're grounded until you're thirty!"

She turned to the second TARDIS and ran to it. The doors opened under her touch and she skidded to a halt right before the steps. The doors closed behind her and she looked at the Doctor who was smiling down at her.

She placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "Hello sweetie."

He laughed a bit, and she rushed up the steps.

He holds his hands out, "Look at you! My pretty haired, clever friend!" He pulls her into a hug and she holds on tight afraid for a second that if he lets go he'll disappear.

He pulls back and rests his hands on her shoulders, "Have I got a surprise for you."

He pushed her over to the counsel. She braced her hands against it and felt the TARDIS hum delightedly under her, "Now, I'm going to set the date and time, and you." He walked over and leaned over her shoulder so that he could whisper in her ear, "Are going to show me your fancy driving skills."

He pulled away a second later, and she took a deep breath realizing that the same trembling feeling in her stomach happened when she was around the other Doctor as well. They are both the same person, but they both seem so different to her.

"I kind of just crashed the TARDIS," she said once he had made the trip around the counsel switching switches and turning faucets and pulling levers. "Do you really think it's wise to trust me with her now?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her for a second. He just looked and pursed his lips and then leaned down until they were face to face, "I don't trust you with her. But I do trust me to have told you everything you need to know."

He backed away and began fiddling with the rest of the controls before saying, "Besides after your last crash I managed to fix the TARDIS so that she can stabilize herself if she feels like she is freefalling."

He turned and smiled at her, "So just have a go at it and let's see where we land."

She just shook her head and smiled back at him before pulling down the lever that made her go. But she couldn't help the feeling that she was missing something.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Environmental check!" she yelled at him before he pushed open the doors. He just looked at her, and rolled his eyes.

"There is no need for one it is perfectly safe I promise you," he walked over to where she was still standing by the counsel and grabbed her hand. "We haven't even left Earth."

She flexed her fingers in his grip, and he tugged her along, "Come along Pond! We've got history to relive."

He pulled her through the TARDIS doors and out into…scorching hot heat, and sand?

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"You're the archeologist. You tell me."

She wanted to protest that she wasn't an archeologist yet, but she didn't.

She took a closer look at her surroundings, at all of the sand, and of the people bumbling about wearing kilts or tube dresses , the naked children playing in the water, and then after the river men, lots of men, lots of dusty men, dragging what looked like a huge brick over to a structure that could possibly look like a pyramid.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed squeezing the Doctor's hand. "We're in Ancient Egypt! Right when they were building the pyramids! There have been many theories of how they were able to build them ranging from incredible brute strength to help from Aliens. Personally, I believe it was the Aliens after meeting you and seeing what is out there, it must have been the Aliens."

She looked up at him to see that he was watching her with this odd look on his face. She looked away and cleared her throat, "So was it the Aliens?"

"I do not know," he said slowly before tugging her hand so that she would look back at him. Once she did, he smiled blindingly at her, "Why don't we go find out!"

He began walking away at a rapid pace that she had to fight a bit to keep up with. Once she reached him, she saw that there were two other pyramids being built in the distance, "Not just any pyramids, but the Pyramids of Giza? My, my Doctor, how did you know?"

He just smiled mysteriously at her, "I know everything there is to know about you. You may have had a different childhood and a different name, but essentially you're still my River Song."

She stopped in her tracks, and he kept walking over to where the workers were pilling millions upon millions of rocks one on top of the other.

She ran over to him and reached just in time to hear him asking one of the workers what was it that they were doing, "We're just travelers from the North, kind of eccentrically rich, don't know if you're used to that sort of thing, but what I am interested in is how you've built this incredible beauty."

"It's planned and built layer by layer. Each layer more intricate and more dangerous than the last," he said before turning around and continuing his work.

"So no aliens?" Melody asked standing next to the Doctor.

He shook his head, "None that we know off, tell me Melody all you know about these pyramids."

She began spouting information about Khufu and the fifth dynasty and about the Great Pyramid of Giza being the largest in the world and the original seventh wonder. About the different chambers and the three Queen pyramids that will eventually find themselves on one side of the smallest pyramid of the three, "It took twenty years to build this thing, using only saws, if we're to go with the no aliens theory. That is what makes it even more spectacular. They built one of the tallest buildings that held the title for being the tallest building for close to four thousand years with no machines, just their hands and feet. These Egyptians are bloody amazing is what they are."

She finished her little history (or was is current history? She really couldn't tell the difference anymore.) lesson and looked up at the Doctor who was once again looking at her with this weird look on his face. He broke out into a slow and easy smile that made her toes curl inside of her boots, and said, "I love it when you do that."

She just blushed and looked away pretty positive that this was the first time she had rambled about something history related in front of him. Before she could say anything else though they were stopped by a woman in a cloak, "What pretty hair you have my child all golden in the sunlight."

The woman moved in closer and seemed to want to stroke her hair, and Melody stepped back into the Doctor, "You're not from around here are you?"

The Doctor pulled Melody behind him and stepped up to the woman smiling, "No we are not. Who are you?"

"I am Eshe," she said pointing to herself. "And your lovely friend is making quite a stir."

The Doctor turned to look at her, and Melody looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with her knee length boots. So she was maybe attempting to slowly but surely seduce the Doctor, sue her! She sure did get a kick out off watching the other Doctor sputter for a bit before telling her that it wasn't proper dress wear for practicing to fly the Tardis. She did ask him what he was going to do about it, but he just turned quickly around and began to show her the controls.

She wiggled a bit and looked back up at them. They were both watching her disapprovingly, "What?"

The Doctor turned to his new friend while Melody frowned, "Do you have anything we could borrow preferably in red, but also black if you have it. Not white or any pale colour though it might be better if it was a pale colour, but I don't really want to hear you complain about how it's clashing with your skin tone."

Melody just watched him as he let the older woman lead them into the village and into her hut. They left him outside while Eshe, found her something more appropriate to wear.

"So how did you know?" she yelled so the Doctor could hear her.

"Know what?" he asked coming closer to the door.

"That I would complain that pastel colors clash with my skin tone," she asked before catching the garment that Eshe had thrown her way.

It was the colour deep purple, and it made her look up at Eshe in surprise. Only the wealthiest people could afford to dye their fabrics. She had been hoping for something in the darker pales, not something purple.

"That would fall under the category of spoilers, dear!" she heard from the door way, and she smiled.

"You've never called me dear before," she commented while taking off the clothes she was wearing and slipping the dress over her head. It fell to her ankles, and Eshe threw something else her way, "Sensible shoes."

"Oh, well there is a first time for everything."

She pulled off her boots and slipped the shoes on before tying her hair back.

Eshe smiled at her, "Now you are acceptable."

She gathered her belongings and walked to the door. She threw her clothing at the Doctor who caught it all, "And a last."

"A last of what?" the Doctor asks as Eshe joined them.

"A last time for you to call me 'dear' what am I married to you with children?" her eyes widened when he didn't speak. "Never mind I don't want to know. Just don't call me, dear."

He grinned at her, "I'll stop calling you dear when you stop calling me sweetie."

She scowled at him as Eshe put her belongings in a bag which she handed back to her.

"Great now that you're acceptable and not causing a stir to the general population, we can go exploring!"

He rushed off like a little kid, and Melody gathered her skirts and clamping down tight on the bag, because she really couldn't afford to lose the five hundred dollar boots, ran after him laughing the whole way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm," Melody sighed leaning against the Doctor as he lead her over to her bed. "Red wine is divine isn't it?"

He just laughed a bit, "I never had the taste for it, you on the other hand love it."

She smiled and snuggled into his neck. This Doctor knew everything there was to know about her. She kind of liked that a bit, but there was something that was missing, something that was wrong, but she really couldn't put her finger on it.

"I really do," she whispered. "Doctor?"

He carefully transferred her from his arms to her bed and slipped off her sensible shoes, "Yes, my dear?"

She scrunched up her nose at the endearment, but sighed once he pulled the sheet over her, "Do you remember everything? I think I was going to kiss you earlier today."

His eyes widened a bit as he looked at her, "I remember."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow, "You're both so different though. Act different too. Especially with me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered leaning down and pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I just hope you'll be strong enough to handle what's coming next."


	6. Interlude #3: Four Moments in the TARDIS

.1.

It had been one of those trips.

The ones were Melody woke up to find herself still in the TARDIS which meant that the Doctor had gotten hurt, because whenever she got hurt she found herself waking up in her own room.

She crawled out of the bed that she found herself in this time. It seemed like every time she slept here she found herself in a different room in the TARDIS, which would’ve been weirder if it didn’t always happen. It seemed like the TARDIS was attempting to find her the perfect room.

She smiled at that and made her way out of the room trying to find the bathroom.

After successfully locating a bathroom and washing her face and brushing her teeth, Melody made her way over to the Kitchen.

She was in the middle of getting the stuff together to make eggs when he appeared by her shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

She smiled at him and tugged on his ascot, “I’m making breakfast, would you like to join me?”

He shook his head, “I’ll just eat some celery, then we’ll be off dropping you home.”

He turned towards the door, and then turned right back around, “Better make that breakfast to go, I think I can get you back just in time to drop you off at school.”

She just rolled her eyes and began to make her eggs.

A few minutes later she was rushing out of the TARDIS and into the parking lot of her school. Her back pack was still where she left it that morning before the Doctor had whisked her off for an early morning adventure.

She picked it up as the TARDIS left and walked to her first class.

.2.

“Melody Pond! What are you doing?!”

Melody jumped from where she had been dancing around the pool. Her head phones slipping down her ears and sliding around her neck. She put pause to the music that was blearing out of them and quickly wondered if the Doctor could speak on a higher frequency that went over loud music before turning to the man himself with a half smile on her face, “What did you say?”

The Doctor stuttered for a second before waving his hand at her outfit, “For the good of all of the universe what are you doing dancing around in your underwear?”

Yep, he could apparently talk on a higher frequency.

Her ears were ringing a bit but she just smiled at him and wiggled her hips, “You told me to find the pool and make myself at home, did you not expect me to actually strip down to my bathing suit and jump in?”

He cleared his throat and looked away, “Not exactly what I was expecting.”

“Well what were you expecting?”

She shifted on to one leg and placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side her blonde curls shifting over her eyes with the movement.

He just looked at her for a second before shaking his head, “As you were.”

Then he turned around and hurried away her giggles following him all the way to the control room.

.3.

Melody really didn’t mean to fall asleep.

But she had just finished studying for the three exams she had in about twelve hours. Hopefully, she would still have the information in her head by the time the Doctor took her back home.

He had thrown his coat, ascot and even waist coat at her as he tried to fix whatever was wrong with the TARDIS. This was just meant to be a trip down to the corner to eat ice cream, but he had turned it into a mission and now they were stuck in 1999.

At least she had already eaten her ice cream.

She had laid down on top of the clothes she had folded on the side and took in a deep breath inhaling the scent that was the Doctor. It didn’t matter which Doctor it was they both smelled the same, kind of spicy and sweet and peaceful. He smelled like home, all the time.

Melody buried her head in his clothes and shut her eyes tightly against the feeling of being alone that whelmed in her chest. She wasn’t alone. Far from it, but there were sometimes she couldn’t help but wish that she could stay with the Doctor and live in the TARDIS forever.

She fell asleep thinking about it.

When she woke up again, she was still in the control room, but the Doctor was sitting down next to her, her wrist clasped in his hand as he played with the charms on her bracelet. There were two new ones, a small gold coffin, and a blue gem the same color as the Rites during their festival.

“I give these to you?”

She nodded her head slowly and got up noticing that there was a sort of sheet covering her.

He nodded slowly before raising his eyes to look at her face, “We’re at your house. It’s about five thirty in the afternoon the night I took you, so you might want to sleep a bit more or else there will be two of you running about.”

She just looked at him for a second before twisting her wrist catching his in her hands. She shifted closer a little bit and thumbed at the pulse point. His eyes widened a bit, and she licked her lips.

His eyes involuntarily dropped down to her mouth before going back up and boring into her eyes as if he was daring her to make the first move.

She internally snorted at that, because really, giving her a dare was like telling her mum not to enter. She couldn’t resist it, and did she really just think about her mum just as she was about to kiss the Doctor?

She shrugged it off and leaned forward. She felt him tense a bit, and she bit her lip.

“You can stop me if you want,” she whispered.

He didn’t make a move, and she took that as no protest.

She closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth.

It was soft and a bit sweet. She leaned back a bit, but stayed close their mouths still brushing. He exhaled shakily, and she inhaled him as if he held the last bit of oxygen out there in the solar system.

She pulled away when she got the urge to lick into his mouth and devour him whole. She laid her head down on his lap and covered herself with the sheet again.

“Tell me a story,” she whispered when he trailed his hand down and started petting her hair back.

“About what?” he asked.

She pulled the hand that she was still holding and placed it against her stomach threading their fingers together, “The beginning of the Universe.”

She fell back asleep with his voice softly in her ears and dreamt of exploding stars and super novas that become galaxies.

.4.

“How about this one?” she asked giggling the whole way.

She was holding out a bright gold disco suit with platform shoes to match. The Doctor shook his head quickly fixing his bow tie and fixing her with a look.

He had picked her up after school and told her that he was taking her to a Disco party in 1973, so she had decided that it was appropriate to play dress up. After all, there were thousands of outfits at their disposal.

She was dressed in a pair of low hanging bell bottoms that had flowers sewn on the hems in tie dye colors with a shirt that was cut up and tied above her belly button and had peace signs all over.

“You look like a hippie,” he commented a wry smile on his face as if he knew a joke that she didn’t.

She just shook her head and thrust the suit at him, “Will you wear it?”

He shook his head, “No, thanks. I’m going just like this. Now come on!” He grabbed her hand tugging the clothes from her grasp and throwing them aside, “Or else we’re going to be late.”

She smiled and jumped a bit letting him lead her out of the TARDIS and into the warm summer in a city in L.A.


End file.
